


The Hallway Guitar (Non)-Hobo

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry!Louis, M/M, guitarist!Niall, sassy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late and Louis is too tired to put up with the asshole who plays guitar in the hallway at bloody 3am. So he confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hallway Guitar (Non)-Hobo

Here's the thing. The sound of the guitar in the hallway was soothing and beautiful, and the person playing it had to be super fucking talented. But talent doesn't mean shit to Louis when it's three o'clock in the fucking morning and Louis had just been up working a nightshift. Louis loves music he really does but sometimes music is so bloody loud and it's too bloody late for that shit. 

That's why he decided that if this guy (or girl) wanted to keep their fingers to play another day, then they'd better get the fuck outta the hallway and shut the hell up, because Louis had had 3 cups of black coffee and a latte and was leaning well over the edge.

So Louis, clad in his Donald Duck pyjamas and his navy blue dressing gown, stormed out of his flat and down the corridor to talk this guy's ear off. He was probably a bum waiting for someone to walk out and give him some change. Probably had no food, no money, and a sob story that made weaklings shed tears. Not Louis. Louis was going tot show this hobo who's boss.

Except it wasn't a hobo, or a bum and he looked pretty well off. He looked like he had a hair stylist for god's sake. He looked like he had a _make up_ artist. 

His blue eyes stared at him intensely and his blonde hair was shiny and bright even in the dim lights of the hallway. There had to be something wrong with this guy. A deformity, a mental health issue, a secret desire to kill, because he looked too perfect. Who the hell plays guitar in the hallways anyway. As pretty as he was, he had to have issues.

"Uh hi?" The  blonde says, silencing his guitar, "Was I too loud? I'm pretty terrible so-"

If Louis says he didn't zone out thinking about how wonderful his voice was, he would be a dirty liar. He was dumbfounded. He was a little less inconsiderate than Louis had first thought. So maybe Louis could be a little more polite than he'd first intended.

"You aren't that unbearable. Dare I say that you're pretty talented. Loud. Inconvenient. But talented."

Guitar guy laughed and thanked him, before rising from his seat on the floor and stepping towards Louis. 

"Sorry man.. I'm Niall." He shook Louis hand, then waited as if he wanted Louis' name in return.

"I'm not giving you my name until you promise to let me sleep." Louis says, the sass evident in his sharp voice.

Niall laughed, surprise before smiling and saying, "I can't promise that. But I can try if I can have your number?"


End file.
